


Hiden in plain sight

by bby_acheng



Series: Prompt list [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hiding, Running, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she wasn’t sure if it was because they had been running or because Boone was so close to her face.While on their way to a vault, Boone and the Female Courier find some Fiends and have to hide in a small alley between abandoned buildings to not get caught.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier
Series: Prompt list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hiden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close  
> It's super short but hey!

“Shit.” She murmured under breath. “I didn’t expect to be this many of them.”

It was supposed to be a simple mission with Boone: find the vault, go in the vault, explore and get out. They knew that the area was overrun with Fiends so they tried their best to not bring too much attention to them but they found them anyway. The two of them didn’t usually had much trouble taking down a couple of enemies on their own but this time around they were more well armed and now they were running between the destroyed buildings, trying to dodge their attacks so they could reload their weapons and heal up.

“In here!” She said quickly entering an alley between the buildings and pulling Boone with her. It was a small and dark alley, she recognized if they didn’t make too much noise the Fiends would run past them.

“They’re close.” Boone murmured and pressed himself more against her so the Fiends wouldn’t notice them.

They stood still facing each other, quick breaths, from running, on their faces from how close they were. Up close she could see Boone’s eyes through his sunglasses and his features more clearly. Despite them traveling together for sometime and learning slowly about each other, he disliked physical closeness always opting by standing further from her. His eyes were focused on the alley's entrance and his lips were pursed, his cheeks slightly flushed. It was both a mercy and a torture for along the way she developed on the usual quiet and brooding sniper. She understood that he was too hurt from the passing of his wife and tried her best to conceal her feelings but now they were extremely close and it was hard to not give in to the temptation and kiss him. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she wasn’t sure if it was because they had been running or because Boone was so close to her face.

“Don’t move.” He whispered and pulled her close. 

As they heard the Fiends running down the street, she was distracted by Boone’s quick heartbeat. She got pulled out of her daze when he finally pulled back and gestured to follow him quickly and silently. She took a second to regain her ground and then closely followed him, it would not do them good if the Fiends came back again. Yet as she followed him out of the abandoned buildings maze, she couldn’t help but to let a small smile paint her face as she was almost sure that the small blush on Boone’s face might mean something else as he rarely got flustered no matter how much they ran but she would remain quiet. Perhaps one day in the future, she would try to pursue something more but for now this was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Fallout: New Vegas rather recently and I gotta say I'm suuuuper hooked!!! I want to play more and write more for it as well!


End file.
